


You're A Brat... (But You're My Brat.)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Authors Regret Nothing, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Demon Mating, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger Sex, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lingerie, Magical Demonproof Cuffs bc wtf not?, Mates, RP Based fic, Raven is a brat, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, So many tags, Spanking, Teasing, V is his own person just coz, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vergil is just done but he loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Raven is a brat, and Vergil decides to punish her... Of course, that is exactly what she wated...
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You're A Brat... (But You're My Brat.)

**Author's Note:**

> Random DMC inspired Omegaverse RP fic between me and Gem, wherein her OC Raven is mated to Vergil and obviously shit happens, because nobody can ever actually keep their damn clothes on in these things.
> 
> Raven is also a half Demon in this, so she also has a Devil Trigger. She is a shit. But I love her.
> 
> Also, READ THE TAGS PEOPLES!! It's all consensual but some of the knife/bloodplay stuff might be triggery for some people so, if that's not your cup of tea then you should probably just nope out now.
> 
> We just copied this straight from RP and Gem edited this time bc I couldn't be fucking bothered, but we're all tired so meh.

Raven smirked when she found Vergil's precious jacket hung neatly in the wardrobe in their bedroom. She peaked through the partially closed door to where her alpha was reclining on the bed. With a silent snicker she pulled it down and slipped it on over her slight frame, covering the turquoise and black lingerie that she had bought especially for this specific occasion... with one more look at herself in the mirror she pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe. She simply smirked suggestively before walking over to the bed and crawling into it and over his body so she was straddling his hips. His jacket still covered the lingerie until she sat up a bit and let it fall open to reveal her little present…

Vergil looked up from where he had been reading, placing his book aside when she crawled up over him and a slow smirk crept over his face as he reached out and ran a finger lightly over the edge of the waistband of the lacy underwear, before flicking the edges of his coat open a bit more to get a better look at her. "Mm... You've been shopping... And you know how I feel about that coat..." The Demon said, in a low possessive tone as he grabbed her hips in his hands and rolled up against her.

"I have..." Rave bit her lip and rolled her hips against his as his hands settled at her hips. "I thought you'd like it... or at least... like taking it off me..." she leaned forward and started kissing lightly along his jawline. "Hmm... I know... but it looks good on me... and it matches my little gift..." she purred silkily in his ear as she nipped at the skin just below his ear.

Vergil growled low in his throat as she nipped at his skin, grinding his hips up against her a bit harder as his dick got hard in his tight pants. "Oh, I am definitely going to enjoy taking it off you..." The Demon growled in a low purr.

Raven whined softly against his throat at the feeling of his hard dick rubbing against her. "How do you want me then daddy..." she purred softly, threading her fingers through her alpha's hair as she bit down a bit harder on his throat.

Vergil growled again, possessively before suddenly moving them, sitting up swiftly and dragging her down over his lap with one hand resting at her back, his coat spread out around her as he ran his hand over the curve of her ass before pushing the coat back slightly out of the way and teasing his fingers lightly over her already wet entrance through the lace. "I want you right here, across my knees, because naughty girls need to get punished..." The Alpha purred, seductively.

Raven whined needily when she found herself spread over her alpha's lap. She shifted her hips a bit so that he had better access to her ass as she crossed her wrists over her back with a soft whimper. "What're you gonna do to me daddy...?" She whined, turning her head to the side slightly so that her hair fell away to expose the mating mark on her neck.

"First, I think I'm going to turn that pretty ass red with my belt..." The Demon said, as he smoothly slipped it out of his belt loops and folded it in half in his hand. "And you are to count each strike..." Vergil told her in a low, purring voice as he slipped his fingers into the top of her underwear and slid them down to about her knees to give himself access to her ass. "If you lose count, then your punishment starts again, do you understand, Baby Girl?"

Raven whimpered when she heard him pulling his belt from his pants. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes daddy..." she mumbled, wriggling her hips a bit to entice him. "I understand..."

"Good Girl." Vergil smirked as he raised the belt above her ass, swinging it down with a firm, solid force. The Demon barely gave her time to recover before striking again, harder this time, and again three more times in quick succession.

Raven shivered at the praise, her face red as his belt struck her ass. "Ah...! O-one!" She whimpered, followed quickly by a choked off 'two, three and four.' She whimpered a bit from the last one, her brain taking a solid second to catch up enough for her to whine out a weak little 'five.' The smaller demon whined softly at him from his lap. "P-please Daddy..." she sighed softly, trying to shift her thighs further apart but finding she couldn't because of the underwear that was still around her knees.

Vergil smirked wickedly as he ran his hand over the curve of her ass before striking her again, three times in quick succession, the last connecting with the soft skin of her thigh, slightly harder than the first two. "Do you think you've been punished enough for being a naughty little brat yet, Baby Girl...?" The Demon asked, in a low teasing voice that said he certainly didn't, yet.

Raven whimpered desperately as her alpha's belt struck her again. "S-six!" She whimpered, quivering over his lap as the other two strikes connected. "Seven...! A-Ah! Eight!" The omega whined and dropped her head as she sucked in air. "Y-yes daddy... 'm sorry daddy..." she gasped out, shuddering at the knowledge that she was definitely in for more punishment.

"Oh? Really? Do you now...?" Vergil asked in a low, dark tone. "And what makes you think that, Baby Girl...?" The Demon asked teasingly as he delivered five more swift, hard strokes, three to her thighs consecutively and the last two to her ass before running his short, neatly trimmed nails lightly over the burning skin and sliding his fingers down to tease between her folds and over her clit lightly without ever actually pushing in.

Raven cried out softly and counted out the strikes in a strained voice. "Please daddy... feel so empty..." she mewled softly as his fingers teased at her clit in a way that was surely meant to drive her insane. "Please daddy... need you... don't you wanna fuck your little girl...?" She whined softly, trying to push her hips back against his fingers needily.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, Baby Girl..." The Alpha promised darkly. "But not until I feel satisfied that you have learned your lesson..." Vergil purred as he continued to lightly tease over her slick entrance before suddenly striking her again, one hard swat to each side of her ass and the backs of her thighs.

"I learned my lesson daddy..." Raven whined, trying to push her hips back on his fingers before he struck her again. The omega whimpered and counted the strikes out again. "Promise... learnt my lesson... daddy please..."

"Have you now?" Vergil asked teasingly. "I'm not sure I believe you, quite yet." The Demon purred darkly as he held her still with his other hand and continued to lightly tease her sensitive areas. "I think perhaps, a little bit more is required..." The Alpha said silkily before delivering a final 3 strikes to her ass and thighs before reaching over into the drawer beside the bed and extracting a beautifully engraved set of wide silver cuffs, which he fastened over her wrists, locking them together.

Raven shivered and whined at the Dark, promising purr that came from her alpha... she managed to count out the last three strikes, quivering slightly in pained pleasure. The omega demon sighed softly and stilled when the cuffs were fastened around her wrists, causing her to relax into her alpha's lap as a soft, needy moan left her…

Vergil purred in satisfaction as his mate went still and pliant beneath him and the Demon reached into the drawer again and drew out a handcrafted silver collar with fine turquoise engravings to match the cuffs. The patterns matched those on his coat, and the Demon had had V craft them for him some time ago, imbuing them with an enchantment which rendered them unbreakable and therefore strong enough to withstand whatever their often vigorous mating threw at them. Once they were in place, the bands became seamless, and a fine silver chain was attached to each, which he fastened to the headboard of their bed after laying out on her front before him, pulling her hips up she was on her knees with her legs spread wide, exposing her to him.

Raven mewled softly when the collar was clasped around her throat, sinking further into the easy sub space that always came when he broke out the cuffs and collar. "Daddy... so empty..." she whined hazily, arching her body slightly as if to present herself even more to her alpha.

Vergil smirked predatorily as he leaned over to extract one more thing from the draw, keeping it hidden in the palm of his hand as he shifted back behind her, and the Demon growled slightly as he flipped the little silver knife into his hand properly before placing the tip at her shoulder and carving a long, slow curving line down her back, the fingers of his other hand still just barely teasing her dripping sex as he repeated the process on the other side of her back.

Raven's breath caught in her throat when she felt the tip of the sharp knife touch her shoulder. A shaky moan escaped her as it was dragged down her back, drawing a small amount of blood as it went. She was shaking slightly from pleasure as he started again on the other side. "Nnng... daddy... so good..." she whimpered to her alpha quietly.

Vergil purred in a pleased sort of way as he leaned down to run his tongue along the length of the cuts, lapping up the blood that had welled there before setting the point of the knife against her skin again and making another series of neat, curving cuts which intersected with the first ones in an imitation of the curving designs on his coat, which he had pushed up over her neck before getting her out of the lacy underwear.

Raven closed her eyes and pressed her face into the pillow beneath her head as her alpha carved up her back and lapped up her blood. "Daddy... alpha please..." she whined, her voice muffled slightly by the pillow.

Vergil hummed softly to himself as he finished carving the weaving designs into her back, lapping up the blood as he went and continually playing his fingers teasingly over her slick, dripping entrance as he worked. "You, my dearest Baby Girl, make the best canvas of all..." The Demon purred as he lightly traced his fingers over the neatly carved designs.

Raven sighed softly, shivering at the praise with a happy, spacey smile on her face. "Just for you daddy... always for you..." she mumbled, opening her crimson eyes and tilting her head to look back at her mate. "Please daddy..."

"Hmm... I think perhaps you've redeemed yourself enough for now..." Vergil purred lowly as he put the knife aside and leaned up over her back, dipping his long fingers into her wet dripping hole as he positioned himself between her spread thighs. "You want your Daddy's cock, don't you Baby Girl...?" The Demon asked in a husky whisper, nipping at her ear.

Raven whimpered needily when his fingers dipped into her, her hands clenching a bit and causing her nails to dig into the flesh of her palm as she tried to hold still. "Yes daddy... please... want it so bad... want you to fuck me..." she begged weakly, arching her back to present herself even more to the alpha. "Breed me daddy... please..."

Vergil growled as he finally slid into her, leaning down flush over her back, his broad chest shifting against the fresh cuts in her back as he moved, dragging his thick cock slowly in and out of her at a tortuous pace…

Raven cried out softly and pushed her hips back against his as he finally slid into her. Fuck he was always so big... no matter how many times he fucked her it would always feel like he was splitting her open but she really wouldn't have it any other way... he felt so good... so perfect... and the way he pressed his body over her back... surrounding her with his much bigger body and his strong scent sent a shiver down her spine. He was so much bigger than she was... and stronger too. He could always easily manhandle her anyway he wanted too. "Daddy..." she whined softly, pushing her hips back against his to try and get him to move faster…

Vergil growled deeply as she pushed back against him sinking his teeth into her throat as he suddenly snapped his hips forward hard before starting to slam himself into her, deep and forceful as he let his fangs drop, piercing deep into the soft flesh so that he could drink from her as he moved inside her…

Raven whimpered at the sound of his deep growl, the sound rolling through her like a wave. Her smaller body shuddered with every deep, forceful thrust of his hips... "shit... daddy... fuck..." the smaller demon whimpered under him, quivering as his fangs pierced her throat.

Vergil's growl pitched deeper as he suddenly Triggered, his already large body growing even bigger inside her and over her as he unfurled his huge wings behind him, his long thick tail coming to curl round one of her thighs as he fucked into her hard and deep, his Demon growling with pleasure as they drank her sweet tasting coppery blood, large, lethal claws holding onto her hips as he rutted into her, fiercely now.

Raven cried out loudly as her alpha triggered inside her. Her red scales materialised over her skin in response to her alpha's trigger. "Alpha... daddy please... knot me..." she whimpered desperately to him..

"Oh, I'm going to knot you Baby Girl..." The Demon growled in his low, bass double timbered voice as he chased his end, snarling deeply as he suddenly drove forward and buried his massive knot inside her, biting her throat again as he tied them together and released his load of thick, hot cum inside of her all too willing channel…

Raven practically screamed as he shoved his massive knot into her body, splitting her open even more as he pumped her full of his cum. The little demon whimpered as she came around his cock, shuddering through it as her trigger dropped. Her body sagged against the bed tiredly, held up only by his cock buried deeply inside her…

Vergil lapped the blood from her throat as he continued to fill her, releasing yet another hot wave of cum to spurt deep up inside her as he rested over her. "Hmm... Good Girl..." The Demon purred, silkily as he ran his claws through her hair.

Raven mewled softly beneath him, her face flushed in exhaustion and from the purred praise... "love you daddy..." she whispered softly, relaxing even more as his claws stroked through her hair.

"I love you too, my precious little Baby Girl..." Vergil whispered, rolling them to their sides so that he wouldn't crush her beneath his considerable weight.

"Can I sleep...?" She mumbled softly, settling back into his strong chest, tilting her head to look at him with dazed eyes.

"You may sleep, Baby Girl..." Vergil told her, with a quiet tone as he curled his thick tail around her waist.

Raven smiled happily and cuddled closer to her alpha before dropping off to sleep within seconds.


End file.
